


Like some passing afternoon

by girlwithabird42



Series: Once more for the ages [45]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family Drama, Found Family, Gen, High School Graduation, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabird42/pseuds/girlwithabird42
Summary: The family's putting together a party for Ellie's graduation.  Unfortunately, Sarah has a guest who makes things awkward.





	Like some passing afternoon

Even after nearly ten years since their first phone call, seeing ‘mom’ flash on the caller ID is weird to Sarah. She takes a steadying breath before hitting accept.

“Hey, mom.”

“Hey, Sarah honey.”

There’s an awkward pause. This is always easier in person.

“So how’s Scott?” An easy question, a neutral one.

“He’s good, he’s good. How’s Joel?”_ That’s_ a loaded one.

“You know how dad is.”

“Yes, I do. So about visiting, we can come that second weekend in June which should be when you’re done with school right?”

“Yeah, with the high school finished –” Sarah begins as she opens her calendar and is confronted with a block of blue. “Oh crap.”

“Something up?”

“Dad’s putting together a little thing for Ellie’s graduation that Saturday and I really ought to be there.”

“Ah.”

Mom’s never known what to make of dad’s second round of parenthood. And while Sarah can appreciate mom’s ambivalence when it comes to dad, there shouldn’t be any question as to why Sarah wants to be there for the girl who made her a big sister.

“Is there another weekend you can do before July?” Sarah asks, hopeful.

“We’re going to be traveling a lot this summer for Scott’s job.”

It’s Sarah’s turn to say ‘ah.’ Mom’s tone brooks no compromise.

Another awkward pause as Sarah bolsters herself to ask the next question, “Would you mind coming to the party? It’s just a cookout at Tommy’s.”

Mom snorts on the other end. Dad’s always been polite if reserved with his opinion on mom but Uncle Tommy – it’s a bit of a miracle Sarah called mom after years of living with him.

“Call it a bit of a test run for if you’d like to come to the wedding,” Sarah offers. Mom and Scott’s attendance remains an open question. There are teachers and coaches Sarah’s probably spent more time with than her mom. But still – she’s her mom, shouldn’t she want her there?

Mom lets out a sigh like she’s thinking about it. “Joel and Tommy’ll be okay with this?”

Sarah feels the tenseness fall from her shoulders. “I’ll talk to them, don’t worry about it.”

They’ll be stubborn about it, but Sarah’s confident in her ability to turn them around.

“Guess I’ll book those tickets and rental then. See you in a few weeks, Sarah.”

“Great, see you then. Bye mom.”

Hanging up, Sarah lets out a deep exhale of relief.

Time for an uphill battle with dad and Tommy. She’s going to owe Ellie big time.

\----------

Maria handed him George on purpose and Tommy can’t say he’s too upset about that. It’s hard to be pissed off about his ex-sister-in-law while bouncing his toddler on his knee and his wife takes over party planning.

“I just don’t get it,” he starts up again on Sarah’s request.

“She’s her mother. Sarah’s a right to want Christine in her life,” Maria says without looking up from the beef. Clearly they’ve had this conversation too many times recently.

“No, I mean Christine, walking away all those years ago.”

He looks down at George, happily slamming his palms on the kitchen table.

As a little kid, Tommy accepted dad was gone when he and mom divorced. The kids go with one parent and that’s it. That understanding turned into an unbridled anger in his teenage self when Joel said Christine was divorcing him.

Maybe he was mad at his dad all along, but Christine deserved it too. And since George, it’s all unconscionable. You don’t leave your kid.

Maria doesn’t answer right away. Buckley patiently waits for her to feed him a piece of meat.

“Don’t take what I’m about to say as forgiveness, because it isn’t, but it’s not like she had much of a choice in her life until that point, right? She was finally making one.”

Tommy lets out a harrumph strong enough to blow George’s hair in all directions. George cranes his head around, frown wrinkling his face.

“No,” he declares his new favorite word. It draws a chuckle out of both of them.

Buckley starts whining; Maria finally gives him a nibble. “Hate her all you want. Hell, I’ll probably be right there with you, but behave. For Sarah and Ellie’s sakes.”

Message received. Doesn’t mean it won’t be a challenge.

“Sure. For our girls.”

Maria smiles and goes back to work. Tommy watches George try to catch Buckley’s uninterested attention. He speaks up again.

“Hey. Thanks for not being the walking away type.”

“Would you have married me if I was?”

“Suppose not.”

She bends over to kiss him.

\----------

“Will you knock it off? You’re driving me up a wall,” Tess mutters just as they make their final turn.

Joel sort of realized he’d been rapping his fingers on the steering wheel, but was so engrossed in his own thoughts he hadn’t really heard it.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she sighs, like it really isn’t.

“What the hell do you say to your ex you haven’t seen in twenty years?” he grouses. He and Christine weren’t big communicators to begin with, which in retrospect doomed the marriage. The thought of trying to exchange in basic small talk is making him sweat more than the June sun.

“You don’t see them Joel, that’s my solution.”

Parking in Tommy’s driveway, Joel mutters more to himself, “Married too.”

“I _am_ right here,” Tess points out indignantly.

“We ain’t married. That means something to her type.”

Tess chuckles morosely, “And you care what she thinks?”

He’s being stupid. “Not even a little bit.”

She smirks by way of understanding, then heads into the house.

Joel goes round back with the cooler, Tommy scrubbing down the grill. There’s no need for words to pass between them that they didn’t already say in their teens and twenties.

Joel never bothered counting the years that passed before now, but the last time he saw Christine was when Sarah first started physical therapy. The last time he spoke to her was when they loaded the car and headed to Boston. Both lifetimes ago.

A dog barking draws both their attention; Joel’s palms start to clam up, but Buckley is chased around the corner by Nike and Joel loosens up. It’s Ellie and her friends.

“Tell your mutt to leave mine alone,” Tommy chortles as he pulls Ellie into a one-armed hug.

“We were talking about going over to the pond,” Ellie says.

Joel sees through her plan immediately. “Oh and missing all the action, huh?”

Ellie’s face says sorry even if she doesn’t.

Joel doesn’t blame her. Hell, he’d do the same if he could.

“You kids want some cokes for the road?” he offers Will and Steph.

They’re good kids who humor his hospitality. Better at least than Ellie’s new friend, Jesse. Kid’s got an ego.

“Go on, get. Before you’re all stuck here,” Joel chuckles.

There’s a rumble up the drive a short while later, the third and final car arriving. The moment Joel’s been dreading for weeks now is here, bringing a sick, swooping feeling.

“Hey!” Sarah’s voice calls out.

“Hey, we’re back here!” Joel can _hear_ the nerves in his voice. He hates it.

Sarah and Andrew lead the pack, followed by Christine and her husband.

“Dad, Tommy – this is Scott. Scott – my dad, Joel and uncle, Tommy.” Scott’s got a good handshake, Joel will grant him that.

When Joel had asked Sarah for her frank appraisal of her stepfather she said, ‘nice, a bit milquetoast.’ Joel had to remind her not everyone had college degrees to show for their troubles.

“Hey, Christine. Been a long time.”

Christine looks good; Joel’s not so vain to admit the harder years took their toll on him. Of course, she doesn’t look like the same woman he argued with in a hospital corridor, but hers is the face of a less sorrowful life.

“How’s it going, Joel?” she asks as Tess and Maria step out onto the back porch.

Joel clears his throat, “Christine, Scott, this is Maria, Tommy’s wife, and Tess, my p– girlfriend.”

He doesn’t know why he changed course midstream. Tess shoots him a quick look, but at least Ellie isn’t there to roll her eyes at both of them. There’s no missing Tess and Christine are eyeing each other carefully.

“And this is George,” Maria offers, breaking up some of the tension. The kid’s got the right idea burying his face in his mom’s shoulder.

“One of the family big head babies,” Tommy jokes.

“Thank goodness Sarah wasn’t,” Christine says.

“Lucky you,” Maria chuckles.

“Where the girl of the hour?” Sarah gently elbows Joel’s ribs.

“Off getting into trouble with her friends. Help me get everyone some refreshments.”

They settle around the table and in picnic chairs.

“Everyone catch the game last week?” Andrew asks, setting off a flurry of conversation.

Andrew’s a good guy, but doesn’t know the first damn thing about football. He’s got good instincts though. Joel can hardly believe Sarah’s marrying him, but if Ellie’s old enough for college, Sarah’s old enough to get married proper.

Scott’s overzealously describing a play to Andrew; Maria’s trying to help Andrew out, bowled over by Tommy weighing in loudly with his opinion. Tess leans over to say something to Sarah, but Joel can tell she’s keeping a sharp ear. She wouldn’t have gotten where she was in their old line of work if she couldn’t.

“She’s kinda young, huh?” Christine says in a low voice. “It’s a bit tacky, Joel.”

He takes her meaning right away. “Tacky’d be Sarah’s age.”

“Isn’t she?”

Joel rolls his eyes. Ellie and her friends better rejoin the party pronto and change the tenor of things.

\----------

“You think we should go back?” Will asks, ever the cautious one of their group.

For her part, Ellie’s really enjoying the peace and quiet of the pond with her friends. Better here than whatever’s going down with the adults. If Joel didn’t want to stay married to his ex-wife, she probably sucks.

But they’re out of soda and Ellie’d rather not get told off, however mildly, about being rude and hiding.

“Alright. Let’s go,” she moans.

They all swim for shore and towel off. Ellie’s still slightly damp, pulling her t-shirt and cutoffs on, leaving for spots that stick uncomfortably. It’ll evaporate soon enough.

“Hey guys? Thanks for being here. Today was gonna be awkward enough.”

“Don’t mention it,” Steph says, looping her arm through Ellie’s.

Thank God things never got weird for them after a few makeout sessions that went nowhere. Ellie only ever kissed Riley once and it took forever to get over her; she and Steph had their nervous giggles and continued to hang out.

She’s gonna miss Steph and Will when they go out of state for college. Not that Ellie wishes she was too – no way she or Joel could afford that kind of tuition with her GPA, but they’re going places. Ellie’s stuck in Jackson for now.

Nike bounds ahead of them on the path, immediately rousing Buckley resting at Tommy’s feet.

“Ellie!” George yells, running as fast as his legs will take him.

“Hey buddy!” she scoops him up. “Boy, you’re getting heavy, huh?”

George adores her and Ellie was surprised how much she adores him back. She was always distant with the younger kids at the orphanage. But at nearly two, George already loves getting into little adventurous scrapes and Ellie’s all too happy to oblige, turning down offers of babysitting money every time.

“Hey Miss – I mean, Sarah,” Will corrects himself. Neither of her friends have quite got in the habit of calling their old teacher by her name. despite seeing her plenty of times out of school. But then if Ellie had to spend any time outside a classroom with her teachers, she’d die.

“Hey guys,” Sarah nods each of their directions. “Ellie, Will, Steph – this is my mom and stepdad.”

Will and Steph wave, Ellie can’t quite manage holding George.

Christine’s definitely looking at Ellie longer, possibly staring at the new tattoo snaking up her arm. Fuck her, she’s got no right to judge Ellie or more likely, Joel’s parenting. Only he’s got a right to be a baby about it and even then, barely.

Steph flips open the cooler. “You’ve only got beer in here.”

Tommy gets up from his chair, “I’ll get a restock from the fridge, unless you kids want –”

“Tommy,” Joel says with an edge of warning.

“Keep your shirt on,” Tommy rolls his eyes and heads inside.

“Y’all stoked for college?” Scott asks, launching Steph and Will into a discussion about the dorm rooms, the classes they’ll take, and the ranking of their football teams.

Ellie puts George down, squirming somewhat in her seat.

It’s the same question everywhere she goes. Even phone calls with Cassie these days tend to turn into a laundry list of Boston College’s history offerings and the best Ellie can contribute is nearby cheap places to eat.

“What about you?” Christine asks, noting Ellie’s silence.

“Just the community college,” she shrugs.

“You’re being modest, it’s the best one in the state,” Joel interjects. Ellie’s heart flares with a surge of warmth.

“What are you studying?”

Her biology grades weren’t remedial and there’s a tiny part of Ellie that wants to do nursing, like mom. Maybe if she does okay after a semester, she’ll try for a nursing program. She hasn’t told anyone this and she sure as hell isn’t starting with Christine.

“Undecided. My friend, Jesse, he’s going too and we figured we’d find out together.”

“Jesse – he your boyfriend?”

Anyone who’s within earshot snorts and Ellie can’t fight her face’s reaction to the absurd question.

“I’m a lesbian. Tommy’s taking too fucking long with the soda,” she gets up by way of making a quick exit.

Joel raises his eyebrow, as if to chastise her for her rudeness, but Ellie doesn’t care as she books it for the kitchen.

What she finds is Tess – Ellie hadn’t even realized she was missing – and Tommy huddled by the sink whispering. They both tense with the slam of the screen door, easing up seeing it’s just her. They both have glasses of whiskey in hand.

“Carry on. I don’t blame you hiding out, I’m just here for the soda.”

“You want a sip?” Tommy offers. “For being braver than us and going back out?”

Ellie glances at Tess. Joel lets her have beer at home and Ellie’s been okay with more or less abiding by those rules.

“I won’t tell,” Tess says.

Ellie takes too big a swig and it burns enough to make her cough. Rasping, “What was with the heteronormative bullshit question anyway?”

Tess wrinkles her nose. “She got you with that, huh? Be grateful you haven’t been dragged to holidays with my mom yet.”

Tommy thumps Ellie hard on the back. “Get back out there with your cokes. Make us proud, kiddo.”

The screen door slams behind her again and Ellie hears their low bitching resume.

\----------

The late afternoon isn’t any easier, but everyone gets a little more accustomed to it. Mild as it is, Joel can smell the whiskey on Tess’s breath and he feels guiltier than before.

Ellie and her friends make good on entertaining themselves with George and the dogs, but Joel needs something to occupy himself.

“Let me take over the grill,” he offers Maria.

“You sure?”

“Please.”

He lets himself get into a trance, flipping burgers and he doesn’t hear immediately footsteps behind him. He glances over his shoulder, Christine in his periphery.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d lay off Tess,” he says, not looking at her.

“Sorry. That was out of line.”

“It ain’t been easy for any of us,” Joel acknowledges. Looking up, he sees Tommy and Scott talking. “He seems like a good guy.”

“He is.”

“He didn’t want kids either?”

“No. It’s let us do what we want. It’s a good life for us.” She smiles and Joel is reminded of the girl he first sat behind in sophomore geometry.

“You seem a lot happier too. You and Tess ever think about getting married?”

“Neither of us are too keen on the institution.”

Christine chuckles in acknowledgement on her part in that. Joel would never dare admit it to either of them, but Tess and Christine have their similarities. Probably what drew him to them in the first place.

“She’s real good with Ellie.”

“Yeah, I can see her being a bit of a two parent project. That one’s got a bit of an attitude.”

“They all do at that age. Even Sarah gave me grief at eighteen. Mind you, not tattoo grief, but all the same.”

“You didn’t have an attitude.”

“Yeah, well I had a bit on my mind,” Joel chuckles.

“It was for the best, going our separate ways,” Christine thinks out loud. “I got to be a wife again and you got to be a dad again.”

Joel doesn’t know what to say, so he remains silent, focusing on the task at hand.

Christine looks over at Sarah, laughing with Ellie and Tess. “Sorry I missed her teenage rebellion.”

“I’m sorry too.”

The burgers are just about finished to perfection, “Y’all better be hungry because I am not taking home leftovers tonight!”

\----------

Maria sets up the fire pit as it gets darker and it takes everyone at the party to keep George from wandering too close.

Ellie’s swatting at bugs attacking her still bare legs while there’s talk of pie and ice cream. She’s not really paying attention when Joel clears his throat.

“Hey, before we get to dessert, I just have a little piece to say.”

Maybe that whiskey she had earlier went to her head more than she thought it would, but Ellie must be imagining Joel’s volunteering to talk, even if it’s mostly in front of family.

“Ellie, you’ve worked real hard the past few years, harder than most your age and we’re proud of you. I’m proud of you, baby girl.”

Ellie’s ears are going hot with all eyes on her and she felt hers prick with tears when Joel’s voice went thick. She quickly gets up to hug him, as good an excuse as any to wipe the tears on his shirt. She pulls away after he kisses the top of her head.

“To Ellie!” Tess lifts her glass in toast.

“To Will and Steph,” Maria adds.

They’re all barely finished with their drinks when Tommy hollers, “You holding out on that present, Joel?”

Ellie freezes. Joel really shouldn’t have. The new guitar for her birthday was already too much. Lots of kids get new cars, but she’s got a perfectly fine one once she fixes the heat.

Joel’s smiling as he reaches into his pocket for a small envelope. Inside are two plane tickets. Hawaii.

Ellie and Cassie have talked and talked about her visiting, but Ellie had maybe only mentioned it once to Joel.

“Holy fucking shit,” she finally finds her voice. “Thank you.”

Joel chuckles, “Hear the weather’s awful nice this time of year.”

“It’s awful nice any time of year, dad,” Sarah chimes in.

“You’re gonna get such a great tan,” Steph gushes.

“What, pastey, old me?” Ellie laughs it off.

Sensing the attention’s getting to her, they move on to serving dessert. Ellie tucks the tickets into her pocket for safekeeping, but keeps pulling them out to peek, to make sure she didn’t imagine it.

She’s going on an adventure all on her own. She’s going places.

\----------

The steam from the shower helps clear Tess’s head. She’s by no means drunk, but it felt like a night she’d sleep with her jaw clenched otherwise.

Truthfully, she’s not proud of her behavior today. Jealousy is an ugly emotion and even if Christine hadn’t acted like a heinous bitch to her; Joel wasn’t interested in his ex.

Tess heard ‘tacky’ loud and clear, though. She and Tommy got some mileage out of that privately.

Still drying her hair, Tess walks into the kitchen for a glass of water. The porch light is still on, but when she sticks her head out the door, it’s only Ellie and Nike.

“The others gone?”

“Yeah. Will didn’t want to test his curfew.”

“Your friends are entirely too square,” Tess chuckles.

“Tell me about it.”

“Don’t stay up so late yourself.”

“I won’t. Goodnight, Tess.”

She hears Ellie on her phone as she walks away, gushing with excitement to Cassie.

Though Joel’s laid up with his eyes closed, one of the lights is still on. There’s no way in hell he’s actually asleep.

Tess curls into his side, her voice muffled by his chest. “That was a nice party.”

“It was.” He cracks his eyes open. “Hey. Thanks. I know that was tough.”

Tess shakes her head, “Don’t mention it.”

“Still.”

He tilts her head up to kiss her sending a shiver down her spine. When she opens her eyes again, somehow she can only focus on his hair sticking out at funny angles.

“You need a haircut,” she murmurs.

“I suppose,” he agrees, one thumb hooking onto her pajama waistband. With a slight grin, “But it’s something extra to hold onto for now.”

And he ain’t wrong, Tess thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is my working headcanon in the outbreak universe, probably to be countered by Part II haha.


End file.
